1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a toy gun, and more particularly, to a connector capable of controlling cocking of a toy gun, depending on whether or not a projectile remains in the toy gun.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As societies develop, people have come to enjoy diverse leisure activities for reasons such as health, hobbies, and the like, and leisure activity population is also gradually increasing. Among the diverse leisure activities, survival games are gradually growing in developed countries in terms of participating population as well as market size. In the case of such a survival game, mock allied forces and mock enemy forces play a survival game using a toy gun in a shape similar to a real gun and thereby promoting health, stress reduction, friendship, realistic military training, and the like.
Specifically, in the case of a conventional toy gun for a survival game, a projectile such as a BB pellet supplied from a magazine and positioned at front end of a cylinder is fired when a piston moved back in the cylinder suddenly thrusts forward by force of compressed air or a spring.
In the case of the conventional toy gun for a survival game described above, with the cylinder fixed, only the piston reciprocates forward and backward to fire the projectile. In addition, a rack gear portion is formed outside of the piston, a gear train connected to the rack gear portion by gear engagement is driven by an electric motor, and thereby the piston is automatically moved to a position (a moved back position) ready for firing.
Meanwhile, in the case of the conventional toy gun for a survival game described above, when damage occurs to a gear due to repetitive use impacts malfunction, etc., there arises a problem in which the whole piston assembly needs to be replaced because the piston and the rack gear portion are integrally formed. In addition, such a piston is formed of an expensive metal material, resulting in much of financial burden put on a user.
In addition, in the case of the conventional toy gun, a user cannot determine whether or not a projectile remains, and therefore a piston is unnecessarily reciprocated by cocking by a user even when there is no projectile.